Caitlin Snow
:For her Earth Two equivalent, see Caitlin Snow (Earth Two). Dr. Caitlin "Cait" Raymond (née Snow) is a female Human in the 24th century who is a former scientist at Mercury Labs and a bio-engineer at S.T.A.R. Labs. She was working during the particle accelerator disaster and tended to Barry Allen during his coma with Cisco Ramon until he woke up. After he began his crusade as "The Flash" Caitlin became a member of his team with Cisco and Dr. Harrison Wells and provides medical support for the team. Caitlin is also the widow of the late Ronnie Raymond, and is close friends with Cisco, Barry, Typhuss James Halliwell and Felicity Smoak. She is also good friends with Professor Martin Stein. She was a former love interest of Hunter Zolomon who was masquerading as Jay Garrick. Personality Caitlin is very intelligent and passionate about her work as a bio-engineer and scientist, even keeping a blood collection kit in her purse. She loved her fiancé Ronnie Raymond very much, he knew how to make her laugh and was devastated by his death which sent her into a state of depression for almost a year, because of this she didn't smile much. However. since being brought onto the team, working with Barry Allen, helping people and saving lives, she has started to liven back up. She has shown great concern for Barry as she often advises against engaging meta-humans they know little about and was initially against Barry using his powers as a guardian angel for Central City, though she eventually grew to accept and even participate in it. Caitlin is also seen to be somewhat "guarded," in her own words, and timid as seen when she was terrified of going into the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator it being the location of Ronnie's supposed death, though she later overcame this obstacle with Barry's support, becoming more assertive, brave and confident. Despite them being polar-opposites, she is also close friends with Cisco Ramon but finds his need to nickname every meta-human they face annoying, although she has occasionally nicknamed a meta-human now and then herself. Leonard Snart considers Caitlin to be "uptight," which his sister agrees with. When Caitlin was reunited with Ronnie, alive and well after he was separated from Martin Stein, she was overjoyed, no traits of her initial depressive, forlorn personality remaining. When she finally marries Ronnie, she is perfectly content accepting that everything she's experienced over the past year, leading up to wedding the man she loves has been worth it. When Caitlin loses Ronnie again, this time for real, Caitlin is devastated, so much she is unable to stay in S.T.A.R. Labs as she blames herself for his death. However she has slowly managed to recover and regained her desire to help Team Flash. Caitlin's defining trait is her short-tempered compassionate side, as when checking and treating members of the team who are hurt, she often scolds them for endangering their lives, especially Barry. Though not as prominent as her other traits, Caitlin has a somewhat flirtatious side to her personality. Often when flustered or uninhibited by the effects of alcohol she can become silly, frazzled, and hinted a few times during her night out at the dive bar with Barry that she dropped many hints that she was interested in Barry. After meeting Hunter Zolomon, masquerading under the name "Jay Garrick", he and Caitlin have quickly become infatuated with each other, their infatuation developing into a relationship. Caitlin's love for Hunter was the driving force for her to find a cure for his condition. However, after the revelation of "Jay Garrick" as the man behind the mask of Zoom, Caitlin did not allow her feelings to cloud her judgment on Zoom's misdeeds, rightfully recognizing him as "nothing but a monster" and refusing to accept Hunter's lingering affection for her. Nevertheless, Caitlin called upon those feelings, her face in tears, when she tried to influence Hunter to show his merciful side, sparing Barry Allen from certain death. After her imprisonment with Hunter, it seems that Caitlin is suffering from acute stress reaction, much like her lover due to his frightening behavior, questioning if she still has her sanity. Powers and abilities Powers *'Cryokinesis:' Caitlin has begun to manifest signs of this ability, producing icy mist from her hand as well as freeze objects to temperatures well below negative 320 degrees. However, Caitlin's has very little control over her powers and shows physical changes because of them, such as her hair turning white and lips turning blue. Abilities *'High-level intellect:' Caitlin is very intelligent, as evidenced by the crucial role she plays in Team Flash, she along with Cisco Ramon were able to create a cure for Mirakuru. *'Computer specialist:' As an member of S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin is shown to have some technological skills of note, albeit not her main area of expertise as was evident in her ability to reprogram S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City, so they could find the location of Clyde Mardon. *'Expert medic:' Caitlin is shown to be an expert in medical care, as seen when she was able to cure Barry Allen after he was poisoned by Kyle Nimbus, and later, when she was able to patch-up the former when he was seriously injured by Tony Woodward, Caitlin was also able to patch-up Eobard Thawne after he was brutally beaten up by his Reverse-Flash speed mirage. *'Trained neurosurgeon:' Caitlin once mentioned that she knows how to perform a lobotomy, a procedure that requires both training and skill in the field of neurosurgery Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Team Flash members